Fireflies and Rain A Shino x Hana oneshot
by olehoncho
Summary: Shino and Hana have been dating for some time by now. As Shino prepares for an important night he reflects on his history with her and hopes for a future together as well. But will a little rain ruin his plans?


Shino had spent most of his efforts breeding his bugs for the past couple of weeks so that they developed bio-luminescence; when was finally satisfied with the effect he called up Hana to invite her out on a date. Not to any crowed restaurant, because crowds for this moment would spoil the effect and make him really nervous.

He was never the most vocal young man growing up, to those unfamiliar with the Aburame Clan most members came off as dark or creepy. For those he considered friend it has been a long road of developing teamwork and communication to get an environment where they could be successful on missions.

As he left his home and started walking he thought to himself, 'When did I first notice her?' Memories of the academy came back to him, seeing his friend Kiba picked up by his older sister, she was older than him by five years but that was never an obstacle for them. What had started the attraction? He couldn't remember, perhaps he had always liked her. She was a warm and loving soul; maybe it was the time he had helped Shino take his dog Akamaru to the vet after being injured during a training exercise. There was a serious and tender look on her face as she healed the animal, a desire to care for others. Shino stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what he had blurted out that day after he had left with Kiba, "Dude, you sister's hot." Kiba nearly went into a rage as his other teammate Hinata chuckled quietly to herself.

Turning the last corner to to street where he was to rendezvous with Hana he went into a small local eatery and placed an order to go. Shino had figured that a picnic would be perfect for what he had planned, though he hoped that the place he had in mind would be relatively empty. He sent out a couple of bugs to scout ahead for him. While waiting for the food to get ready he checked his pocket, nervously fingering the small box he had in there. Anxiety drove him to want to pull it out and look at it again, he reminded himself that it would serve no purpose. The chef brought over a couple of containers, Shino paid him and walked back out onto the street.

Hana was standing in front of her veterinarian's office, which was operated by her family but served the citizenry as well as the town's shinobi. Though dressed modestly, her outfit was still form fitting and very flattering.

Hana - "So there you are finally. You seemed so adamant about having a date tonight even knowing that I wouldn't have time to go home and freshen up; something's up isn't it?"

Shino - 'I guess it doesn't take an observant ninja to see through that setup now does it.' "Yes, I want to show you a technique I just finished today and I figured a night picnic would be perfect."

Hana - "Well, it is sweet of you to pick me up from work. Come on, let's go I'm starved." (Perspective shift, 1st person to 3rd person)

A sunset picnic on a hill overseeing Konoha, a place the Inuzuka Clan usually takes their dogs for running and endurance trials (but it is thankfully just the two of them tonight), the setting was perfect and the meal was worth the price. After the meal Shino and Hana cuddled and watched the sunset. When the sun had finally set Shino got up and told Hana that he has something to show her. He lets out his swarm of kikaichu and surprisingly they are glowing, Hana let out a gasp and covered her mouth (Shino figured that to be a positive review of the technique). Shino made it quite the light show, inviting Hana to stand up and walk around in the interactive sea of flying stars. There was enough light emitted by the bugs for Hana to see Shino's fact; she noticed that he was sweating for some reason, she wonders why this is so.

The kikaichu make shapes and patterns, and as Shino walks over to Hana intending to pop the question as the insects begin to spell out what he is going to ask... a sudden thunderstorm rolls in and a rather violent downpour starts. Shino didn't even get the chance to get down on one knee. He calls back his bugs and takes Hana's hand as they run back to town, taking cover under the awning of a local building. Hana explains she is sorry about the rain ruining the show, Shino sadly admits he is sorry about it as well.

Hana gives him a hug, and notices a bulge in the pocket of his jacket. She decides to ask what he has in his jacket. Shino thinks for a moment as he takes of his sunglasses and look in her eyes in the dim light, a slight smile appears on his face. Deciding not to let a rainstorm spoil the mood he pulls out the box, gets down on one knee, and asks her to marry him. She is speechless at the size of the ring, and the experience of the evening; she looks down at him and knows why he was sweating earlier.

Hana - "You were planning to do this earlier with your bugs weren't you?"

Shino - "Yeah, and after a few weeks of planning and working up the nerve I'm not about to let some rain mess up my efforts."

Hana - "Yes."

Shino - "Yes what?"

Hana - "Yes I'll marry you."

Shino places the ring on her finger and just as they are about to kiss.

(???) - "Way to go Shino!"

Shocked, the two lovers turn to see who said that, only to discover that about 5 members of the rookie 9 are in there having a late night BBQ. Naruto being the most vocal of the group, Shino lets out a quiet sigh of relief that Kiba is not there.

Shino - 'If weather isn't going to stop me, these guys sure aren't going to.'

He gets Hana's attention back with a kiss. A sweet short one.

Chouji - "Come on Shino, you can do better than that."

Ino - "Yeah, sweep her off her feet."

Shino, getting a little ticked tells them to shut up with his best scary face. Hana, thinking that to be adorable decides to take Ino's advice herself. So she sweeps Shino off his feet in a deep kiss. Then they go inside because the night is a little cold and wet, though neither of them felt the cold at all.


End file.
